charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Divination
Divination, or Fortune-telling, is the practice of predicting the future, usually of an individual, through mystical or supernatural means and often for commercial gain. In Charmed, fortune telling has made a number of appearances, but most notably in the episode "The Eyes Have It". First, Phoebe has her palm read by a Gypsy named Teresa. After that, Lydia and Paige took turns reading each others tea leaves, which turned out to be quite accurate. In Charmed, at least five types of Fortune telling have been seen. Chiromancy The art of characterization and foretelling the future through the study of the palm, also known as palmistry, palm-reading, chirology or hand analysis. This type of fortune telling is shown to still be practiced by Gypsies. Those who practice chiromancy are generally called palmists, palm readers, hand readers, hand analysts, or chirologists. Chiromancy.PNG|Teresa feels Phoebe's palm to see her future. Appears in * The Eyes Have It Tasseography Also known as tasseomancy, or tassology, is a divination method that interprets patterns in tea leaves, and also (in reality) coffee grounds, or wine sediments. 5x06-TeaLeaves.jpg|Phoebe's Tea-Leaf reading. 5x06-TeaLeaves2.jpg|Lydia's Tea-Leaf reading. Appears in * The Eyes Have It Crystal Gazing This form has been seen several times throughout the show. P. Russell was the first to use this and Gideon uses it on ocassion in order to monitor The Charmed Ones and their activities. When Phoebe goes to have her fortune read by Teresa, we also see a Crystal ball by the Gypsy's side, indicating that she may too have used this form in the past. Oracles naturally have this ability. The most noticable Oracle throughout the series was the Source's, which saw that there was another Charmed One (Paige) after the death of Prue. According to the show, Crystallomancy can be learnt by any witch, warlock or gypsy (and possibly even mortal) who has the "inner eye" or "talent" for it. It is also known as crystallomancy, gastromancy, and spheromancy. The Demonic Sorcerer that made a deal with the former Mercury Demon, Drake dè Mon, could use this ability. Oracle'sCrystalBall.jpg|The crystal ball of an Oracle. The Male Oracle Crystal Ball.jpg|The crystal ball of a male Oracle. CBALL.PNG|The crystal ball of Madam Teresa. Appears in * Pardon My Past * Charmed Again Part 1 & 2 * Brain Drain * The Eyes Have It * Carpe Demon Tarot Reading The first time this was seen was in the Season Three episode, "All Halliwell's Eve", when the evil witch, Ruth, used tarot reading to alert Cole that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had travelled back in time to thwart the plans he had to destroy the Charmed One's family line. Another time, Paige is given a new Tarot card set by Phoebe as a gift. She uses them to predict the future about Cole and Phoebe's love life, which is uncannily accurate. In "Show Ghouls", we see a fortune teller using tarot cards. After she is killed in a fire, Phoebe uses her cards to cast a spell and return to her own time. Lastly, in the Charmed novel "Gypsy Enchantment", Olga, a Gypsy fortune teller at the Carnival Cavalcade, uses Tarot cards to predict that there is great danger for Piper there, which is confirmed by a premonition Phoebe later has of Piper being strangled. Tarot.PNG|Ruth Cobb's tarot reading. PaigeTarot.PNG|Paige sees love... PaigeTarot2.PNG|despair... PaigeTarot3.PNG|and death. PaigeTarot4.PNG|Paige's reading has not changed. PaigeTarot5.PNG|All three. Appears in * All Halliwell's Eve * Marry-Go-Round * Show Ghouls * The Gypsy Enchantment The Amazing Phoebe In Dead Man Dating, Phoebe takes a job as a hotel psychic. The hotel dubs her as "The Amazing Phoebe" and she uses her power of Premonition as a form of fortune telling to earn some money for Prue's birthday present. Fortune Telling vs. Personal Gain In Season 1 episode Dead Man Dating, Piper scolds Phoebe for using her powers for personal gain whilst posing as "The Amazing Phoebe". Phoebe then tried to rationalize this with the fact that since she was using the money she gained from the business for a present for Prue, it wasn't really personal gain. On the other hand, fortune tellers such as Teresa clearly are using their powers to predict the future through such ways as Palmistry for personal gain as the money made from it goes to themselves, but do not seem to count it as such. It has never been pointed out in Charmed why so. One can deduce from this that as long as one is one does not scam the client and is making an honest living out of it, then whilst it is theoretically personal gain, it is not power abuse. Hence, it has a neutral sway on a witch or gypsy's path towards good or evil. See Also *Premonition *Retrocognition *Catoptromancy Category:Powers